


Games In The Dark

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Modern Camelot (Camelot Drabbles Series 1) [19]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Merlin has a secret obsession.<br/>-<br/>Prompt: Prompt 25 Facebook</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games In The Dark

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[**sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Title: Games In The Dark**  
 **Rating: G**  
 **Character/s:** Merlin  
 **Summary:** Merlin has a secret obsession.  
 **Warnings:** fluffy  
 **Word Count:** 120  
 **Prompt:** Prompt 25 Facebook  
 **Author's Notes:** Just a bit of fluff.  
All are on AO3

**Games In The Dark**

Merlin sat at his computer and logged into his Facebook account. He pulled up the chat window and took a look at the list of names. No one was on line that would notice what he was about to do.

He went to the apps and found his favorite game and played until the wee hours of the night.

He had blocked the game from posting anything on his timeline. It seemed like an extreme thing to do but if Arthur and his friends found out what he was doing they would take the mick out of him. 

Was it ‘Armies Of Magic’ or ‘Dragon City’ he was playing?.

It was Petville. His fuzzy little “Boo Boo” was so cute.  
  
[ ](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/886/53657)


End file.
